Adieux
by Iandouille
Summary: Un vieux drabble racontant le depart du chevalier Lancelot du Lac. Angleterre décide d'aller le voir pour le faire changer d'avis et évoque le roi Arthur et Gueniévre. Mais rien ne sera suffisant pour faire changer d'avis Lancelot..


**Serie :** Axis Power Hetalia

**Character :** Angleterre aka Arthur & Lancelot du Lac

Un vieux drabble que j'avais fait pour une amie. Il raconte le depart du chevalier Lancelot du Lac. Angleterre décide d'aller le voir pour le faire changer d'avis et évoque le roi Arthur et Gueniévre. Mais rien ne sera suffisant pour faire changer d'avis Lancelot...

* * *

Silence.

Lourd.

Sans vraiment d'âme.

Il n'hésite pas. Il n'a jamais hésité.

Cette décision est la sienne et rien ne pourra l'inciter à se retourner. Ni querelles, ni mots doux.

Si le ciel avait décidé de lui montrer ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de compassion, il serait gris et vide de nuage. Comme son cœur. Un cœur que seule la vacuité connaissait. Un cœur qui ne pouvait battre que pour une seule personne. Une personne qui n'était pas là. Ou qui n'avait pas voulut être là plutôt.

Mais le ciel n'était pas compatissant. Le soleil rayonnait. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Et toujours ce silence.

Sa main jouait avec le pommeau de son épée. Il n'était plus chevalier à présent. Abandonnées, les courses à brides abattues pour sauver sa dame. Abandonnés, les affrontements pour le Saint Graal. Abandonnés, ces moments passés avec ceux qu'il aimait.

«** Vas-tu vraiment partir ?** »

...Non. Cette voix dans son dos n'était pas celle qu'il espérait tant entendre. Ce n'était pas pour cette voix qu'il avait juré de se retourner. Ce n'était pas pour cette voix qu'il...

«** Elle veut te voir. **»

Il fixait les moutons d'écumes qui dansaient par centaines en bas de la falaises. L'air iodé lui emplissait les poumons.

« Elle ne veut pas que tu partes. »

Oh, la Dame capricieusement. Comme elle était cruelle. C'était justement pour elle qu'il partait. Si seulement elle était venue en personne pour lui prouver à quel point elle ne pouvait se passer de sa présence, pour lui hurler son nom à travers la brise marine, à ce moment-là, il se serait retourné.

Et sa résolution se serait effondrée.

On vint à ses cotés. Les deux hommes fixaient l'horizon. Ce spectacle était ridiculement douloureux. Il serrait l'âme. Il emprisonnait tout les souvenirs d'antan à l'intérieur d'une vieille clepsydre cassée. Les secondes et les minutes s'égrenaient. Lentement. Paisiblement.

Lancelot leva les yeux. Un oiseau avait capté son attention. Haut dans le ciel. Pourra t-il un jour se poser pour reposer ses ailes en ces terres ?

« **Sir Arthur, vous qui portez le même nom que mon roi...** »

« **Il n'est plus ton roi à présent**. »

Qu'importe l'ironie, qu'importe les échardes plantées par le véracité de simples évidences.

« **Vous qui portez le même nom que mon roi, ma décision vous parait-elle juste ?** »

Le preux chevalier pouvait aussi se montrer cruel.

Arthur n'était que nation. Il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre des choix et des désirs de ceux à travers qui il existait. Il ne pouvait répondre. Il ne pouvait donner son avis. Car bien sur que non, il ne trouvait pas ça juste. Il ne voulait pas que Lancelot parte. Exactement comme il ne voulait pas que Genièvre souffre. Comme il ne voulait pas que le roi Arthur avec qui il partageait le nom, ne se détruise lui-même par la perte d'un ami, par la perte d'un amour. Arthur voulait que Lancelot reste, il voulait retrouver ces jours disparus. Mais il ne pouvait même pas en exprimer le souhait. Et même s'il le pouvait...

« **Peu importe, tu as déjà fais ton choix.** »

« **Oui.** »

« **Il n'y a qu'elle...** »

« **Il n'y a qu'elle.** »

« **Mais elle n'est pas venue. **»

« **Alors je partirais.** »

Ce ton trop désinvolte pour être honnête... Je ne veux plus l'entendre. As-tu versé des larmes Lancelot ? As-tu senti ta gorge te serrer ? Cette posture fière que tu as maintenant, cette impression de force que tu dégages, sont-elles réels ?

Il allait être l'heure du départ. Un écho plaintif se fraya un chemin entre les rafales. Ailleurs, loin, une autre Dame laissait son chagrin s'exprimer. Arthur ne savait quoi penser. S'il avait pu intervenir, aurait-il pu changer les choses ? ...Non. Surement que non. C'était leurs destin, à eux trois, de finir déchirés ainsi. La nation ne pouvait rien faire contre le destin. Peut-être pouvait-elle seulement se faire comprendre et soulager, par autre chose que des mots sonnant trop vides.

Une étreinte, une seule, sans tendresse particulier, ni brève ni longue, à peine partagée. Jamais il n'avait vu Lancelot pleurer, alors il ne pleurerait pas lui non plus.

Le contact rompu, Arthur s'éloigna, fixant un point invisible droit devant lui.

« **Votre légende... Sois assuré que je la ferais vivre à jamais. Personne n'oublieras l'histoire du Roi Arthur. Personne n'oubliera la beauté de Genièvre. Personne n'oubliera la noblesse de Lancelot.** »

Un léger sourire s'étala sur les lèvres du chevalier. Il aurait préféré qu'on l'oubli à pour toujours.

_« Ici reposera Lancelot du Lac, fils du roi Ban de Benoïc et vainqueur de la Douloureuse Garde »_


End file.
